


We Can Be More

by pansandwich



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boarding School AU, Emotional, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TAGR, TaGf to TaGr, ZADF, ZaDf to ZaDr, ZaDr, tagf, tw_fear, tw_mention-of-injection, tw_sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansandwich/pseuds/pansandwich
Summary: A ZaDr Boarding School AU where Zim and Dib realize that they can't be apart. They realize they've been through it all.___________TW:One Mention of Injection, Explicit Language, Mild Illness___________I recommend reading tags before proceeding.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz/Tak (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Please go over the tags and summary before continuing. I've made everything clear.)

Chapter 1:  
Dib coughs, nuzzling further into the sea of blankets surrounding him. His skin is paler than usual, his round-framed glasses are askew, and his cowlick is draped over his face. “Shit,” Dib murmurs, shivering. “I feel awful.” Zim walks out of the washroom and wanders over to the human.  
“Dib-friend, are you feeling okay?” The Irken asks, staring at Dib.  
“Unh-huh,” Dib manages to say, his breath shaky. He shivers a bit as Zim further approaches him.  
“You look like death.” Zim comments, rolling his ruby eyes as he plops down on the bed beside the lanky human. Dib coughs, small droplets of salty tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Zim flinches away.  
“Keep your filthy germs away from me!” The alien snaps. “Zim shall go and find one of the teachers.” And, with that, the Irken stands up. Dib sniffles and shifts a bit.  
“Th-They’re out on a trip, today.” Dib croaks, followed by a harsh cough. Zim rolled his eyes once again.  
“Fine,” He huffs. “Then Zim will go to the nurse’s office and get something to make you stop.”  
“Thanks.” Dib murmurs, watching as Zim pops in his contacts and slips on his wig. THe Irken leaves the room and proceeds to the nurse’s office. He walks down a flight of stairs and turns down the hall. Finally, he reaches the door and puts one of his gloved hands on the door.  
“Locked…” Zim grumbles, violently shaking the knob. The Irken sighs in frustration and releases his Pak legs, smashing the window next to the door. He hops in and grabs various pills and items that they don’t need such as bandages and splints. Zim hurries back to the dormitory where he finds Dib breathing shallowly, with his mouth agape, eyes closed. His eyes widen and he drops all of the supplies on the tacky carpeted floor. “D-Dib-human…?” Zim squeaked, feeling panic rising in his throat. Dib gives no response. Zim’s eyes darted around the room, not knowing what to do. He has no idea what the human supplies do and, quite frankly, he doesn’t have the time to figure it out. Unsure what else to do, Zim takes a wire from his Pak that is filled with an Irken adrenaline drug, shoving it into Dib’s thin, cold arm. Dib’s body jerks and his hazel eyes open wide, returning to their normal focus. Dib blinks and turns his head slightly to see Zim staring at him.  
“Huh?” Dib blinks again.  
“Why are you dying, Dib?” Zim asks, still staring intently at the human.  
“I’m- I’m not.” Dib replies.  
“You almost did.” Zim argues. “You weren’t breathing properly. BREATHE BETTER!”  
“Whatever,” Dib mutters, holding back yet another cough. His throat felt raw. Zim just glares at him.  
“You aren’t even trying,” The Irken scoffs. “Pathetic.” Dib chuckles dryly.  
“Are you worried, space boy-?” Dib teases. Zim blushes in embarrassment.  
“N-No! O-Of course not!” Zim stammers. “Zim just… can’t relax with you coughing and hacking all night.”  
“Zim.” Dib says, raising an eyebrow. “It’s eleven in the morning.” Zim huffs.  
“All DAY, then!” Dib smirks and rolls his eyes playfully.  
“Oooookay. Whatever you say, space boy.” Zim screams with frustration.  
“You are avoiding the subject!” He hisses. “What is wrong with you?!”  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Dib rasps. “I’m sick.”  
“How sick?” Zim asks, clenching his jaw. “This isn’t the normal kind of human sickness, Dib-idiot. You weren’t even breathing!” Dib shrugs nonchalantly.  
“It’s not that bad.” The human shuffles again.  
“...” Zim just looks at him as if he was the biggest idiot he had ever seen in his life. He sighs, exasperated. “It doesn’t feel that bad currently because Zim injected you with Irken medicine. Dib, later on you might actually stop breathing for real!” Dib’s expression softens, seeing how distressed the Irken is. Zim glares at him, irritated. “Just do whatever you want…” The alien sighs, rising to his feet, ready to stomp off. Dib reaches out his limp arm.  
“W-Wait,” He says. “Zim-” The Irken stops and turns swiftly on his heel.  
“What?” He demands. “What does the Dib want now?” He crosses his arms, feeling impatient.  
“I-I’m sorry,” Dib whispers. “Don’t go.” Zim exhales sharply and returns to his spot on the edge of Dib’s bed.  
“If you get Zim sick-” The alien warns.  
“I won’t,” Dib promises. He curls up and moves his head closer to Zim’s hand. The alien flinches slightly, but doesn’t move away until Dib falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No TW's apply for this chapter.   
> I'm reuploading this because I accidentally posted the wrong chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW's apply for this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!!!

A few days later, Dib wakes up, feeling better. The human sits up, rubs his eyes, then puts on his glasses just as Zim enters the room.  
“Hey.” He greets, his voice sounding better. Zim throws a bag of chips at him that he stole from the cafeteria.  
“Here. You have not eaten properly in days.” Zim says flatly. A smile plays across Dib’s lips as he opens the bag.  
“Thanks, space boy.” He chuckles, making Zim blush faintly in embarrassment.  
“Whatever.” He mumbles. He starts flipping through Dib’s books and other possessions out of boredom. Dib tilts his head in curiosity as he crunches on the salty chips. His eyes widen when he sees Zim leafing through one of his faded hardcover notebooks. The human blushes deeply.  
“Uh… Zim,” Dib says, looking nervous. Zim glances up from the old book. “W-What’re you looking at?”  
“Zim has been entertaining you whilst you have been sick. Now it is your turn to provide the entertainment!” He pulls out a stack of magazines and they scatter everywhere.  
“But…those are my…” Dib hesitates. “...my studies.”  
“What is this giant furry thing?” Zim asks, pointing to a picture of Mothman on the cover of one of them. Dib smiles.  
“It’s a cryptid. Mothman to be specific.” Dib explains, his eyes shining with joy. A kind of joy Zim had never seen. Wholesome, pure joy. “I’ve been studying him for years.”  
“Eh… what is a ‘cryptic’?” Zim sits down across from him on the bed, looking genuinely interested. Dib sits up.  
“A cryptid is a creature that is rumoured to exist with little proof.” He smooths the scythe part of his hair.  
“And you like these…?” Zim says, confused. “But, if there is so little proof, then how do you know it’s real?”  
“There’s little known proof of aliens, but you’re here.” Dib says with a smile.  
"There's only so little proof of aliens because your people never made it out of your own star system..." Zim scoffs. Dib thinks for a moment.  
“I guess they expect aliens to come to Earth.” Dib pauses. “Like you did years ago.” A small smile of appreciation forms on his lips.  
“I came here to conquer your planet.” Zim reminds the human. “If they really expected us, then why are they ridiculously unprepared for it?”  
“Because not enough people believe. They think it’s nonsense.” Dib says, sadness lacing the edges of his voice. “You’ve seen it. Not enough people believe which means they don’t feel the need to prepare.” Zim smirks playfully.  
“Good. That will make it far easier when I finally take over this pathetic mud ball!-” Dib laughs.  
“Yeah, right. I’d like to see you try!”  
“Just you wait!” Zim throws one of the other magazines at Dib in a playful manner. Dib gets up and pounces on him.  
“Don’t make me steal your voot during break!” He teases. Zim stops smiling, pushing Dib off of him.  
“YOU WOULDN’T!” He yells, staring daggers at Dib.  
“I’m just kidding-” Dib says sheepishly. Zim just glares at him.  
“It isn’t like you haven’t tried it before…” Zim hisses. Dib backs away, his face flushed.  
“T-That was years ago, Zim! I-”  
“...And I said I would swap your brain with a catfish and your hands with your feet if you ever tried it again.” Zim reminds him, grinning evilly now. Dib bites his lower lip.  
“S-Sorry…” He whispers, unsure of what else he could say. Zim lowers his position to seem less intimidating then pouts slightly.  
“You usually have your own threats. What’s wrong?”  
“You’re going to laugh at me if I tell you.” Dib says, feeling self conscious.  
“Zim promises not to.” The Irken says, ruby eyes showing concern.  
“Alright.” Dib closes his eyes and exhales. When he feels calm, he returns his gaze to Zim. “I don’t want to drive you away. Zim, you’re my best friend and I don’t want to go back to being enemies.” Dib blushes faintly, but visibly. Zim stares at him for a moment then bursts out in laughter.  
“That’s stupid.” Zim wheezes. Dib scoffs and folds his arms.  
“I knew it.” He mumbles.  
“We have been at each other’s throats since we first met and you think Zim would ever let you out of his sight?!” Dib scratches the back of his neck.  
“I guess not.” Dib admits with a sharp exhale. “I still worry, though.” Zim pouts and looks away, blushing a light blue colour.  
“Well… you can be nicey-nice to me all you want. I will be your future overlord one day, so it’s about time you stopped insulting me, I suppose.” There’s an awkward silence until Dib does something unexpected- he pulls the Irken into a gentle hug. Zim flinches, not knowing how to react.  
“Eh…” His antennae shoot backwards, and he seems a little scared since he’s caught off guard. Dib pulls back, blushing.  
“I-I’m sorry. You okay?” Dib asks, feeling anxious. Zim goes back into denial.  
“Zim is fine! Your attempt at a surprise attack was pitiful!" Dib looks at the ceiling.   
"Okay, I guess I won't do it again..." He whistles idly.  
"...I didn't say not to do it again." Ze quickly goes to walk off after saying those words. Dib’s heartbeat quickens. He quickly grabs Zim’s arm and pulls him back into a hug. The stand for a while, the Dib sits down, Zim still in his arms. After a long time of allowing himself to be hugged Zim shifts a bit.  
“Why are you doing this?” Zim asks in an uncharacteristically small voice. Dib holds him closer.  
“Because,” He whispers. “I think… I think I love you.” Zim freezes and backs off, away from Dib.  
"That's... no, you can't... You can't say that..." Zim stammers, stumbling over his own boots as he backs away.  
“Zim...I-...”  
"W-what does that mean, Dib?! What do you mean by this ‘louve’ word??" The alien looks panicked.  
"I...I don't know how to explain it. I just... can't live without you." Dib looks at the floor, ashamed.  
Zim bites his lip, a habit that he picked up from being around Dib so much that unfortunately makes him bleed due to his small teeth being so sharp "... I don't think I can manage without you either..." He admits. Dib blushes and kneels down, cupping Zim's face gently, pressing his forehead against the alien's.  
"How do you feel about this...?" He gazes into his ruby eyes. He stares back and blushes deeper.  
"I don't know..." Zim mutters. Dib closes his eyes and presses his lips against Zim's. He goes still again and stares at him as he does that, it actually takes him a moment to remember what a kiss even is. Dib pulls back to catch his breath then presses into a kiss again. Zim moves away. "Stop that..."  
Dib blinks. "I-I've gotta go..." He stammers, embarrassed. He gets up and walks out of the room, cursing himself. Zim watches him go and moves a hand to his lips. He gulps and starts to freak out and fixate on what just happened. He doesn't know how he feels but he knows he shouldn't like it because that’s not what Irken’s are supposed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember, comments are appreciated and I read them all! <3
> 
> Chapter 3 will be out soon! Stick around!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter two will be up soon- hopefully before January.
> 
> Comments are appreciated and I read every one of them! - Ad


End file.
